Cambio
by BianWW
Summary: Podían ponerse en el lugar del otro, o eso pensaban, pero esto... esto era demasiado. [AU actual, colegio] Rated T
1. ¿Eres tú?

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada es mía.**

* * *

¿Cómo se llegó a esto?

Era una buena pregunta, todo parecía encaminado, el fin de curso estaba cerca, y si todo salía según el plan, la beca estaba garantizada.

El esfuerzo había valido la pena, y solo restaba recibir la confirmación.

Ese fue el último pensamiento que tanto Levy, como Gajeel tuvieron antes de irse a dormir.

Durante los últimos años, las calificaciones de la primera, y los logros deportivos del segundo habían hecho que la obtención de esa tan ambicionada beca fuera prácticamente un hecho, y ambos trataban de mentalizarse que en menos de dos semanas lo que tanto habían ambicionado se concretaría.

La fecha del examen de ingreso estaba fijada, Levy aún no había podido ponerse a estudiar de lleno porque las otras materias y sus actividades extraescolares le estaban demando bastante tiempo, pero no había porque asustarse, siempre había sido muy aplicada y esas semanas iban a ser suficiente para poder prepararse, tenía todo organizado, iba a ser difícil pero no imposible, ¿qué malo podía suceder?

El gran partido, la final del torneo interescolar estaba cerca, la campaña había sido pareja, algunos partidos mas difíciles que otros, pero nada que las hadas de Magnolia no pudieran superar, y ahora se jugaba la definición y frente al equipo con el que se disputaban la punta, y no solo eso, entrenadores de prestigiosas universidades estaban buscando enlistar a nuevos reclutas para sus equipos, sus notas eran decentes, lo único que debía tener cuidado era de no lesionarse y llegar entero al partido, así que no había de que preocuparse, y estaba seguro que todo saldría bien.

El despertador suena interrumpiendo sus sueños.

Levy era una persona que amaba las mañanas y se estiraba para recibir el nuevo día, se había acostado tarde, la conclusión de su novela favorita había salido a la venta el día interior y no pudo soltar el libro hasta terminar de leerlo, pero había concluido mejor de lo que esperaba, así que haber perdido horas de sueño por ese motivo no había sido malo, y además era la única diversión que tendría hasta después de dar el examen.

Gajeel por el contrario odiaba las mañanas y se cubría la cabeza con la almohada deseando tener unos minutos mas de sueño, horas, un día entero si era posible, ¿por qué se había acostado tan tarde? Cierto, el nuevo juego había llegado y no había podido despegarse de la consola hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Sin abrir los ojos Levy tanteó el acolchado buscando a esa fuente de calor que disfrutaba de dormir a sus pies en la cama, y que sabía que cuando ella se levantara ocuparía el lugar que había dejado. Era extraño, su acolchado era suave, este sin embargo parecía tener ropa tirada encima, pero ella recordaba haber dejado su vestido en la silla al lado del escritorio, y ¿qué era esa música que escuchaba? ¿Heavy metal?.

Lo único que atinó a hacer Gajeel fue a estirar la mano buscando en la silla al lado de la cama su celular para apagar el despertador, de los golpes y caídas debía estar fallando, porque tenía ese ruido genérico de esos relojes ruidosos, y no sonaba 'Paranoid' de Black Sabbath, pero dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en cuanto sintió algo moverse por sobre el acolchado. Su madre había tenido razón, años de no limpiar a fondo su habitación habían traído consecuencias y ahora seguro había ratas, iban a tener que llamar a un fumigador.

Levy abrió los ojos y se quedó observando al techo: ¿'Pesadilla en la calle Elm'?. Le gustaban las películas de terror y las de Freddy Krueger habían sido sus favoritas de niña, pero no recordaba haber puesto ese poster. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, pero Freddy la seguía viendo, ¿era esto una pesadilla? Se sentó en la cama, y se refregó los ojos, esta no era su habitación, las paredes eran de un color borravino, que distaba del que ella había pintado su cuarto, mezclando tintes de color durazno y salmón para darle mas luminosidad. Pero lo mas importante, ¿dónde estaba su gato?.

Gajeel se sienta en la cama y mira a su alrededor, pero todo se veía oscuro. Se toca los ojos y tenía una tela cubriéndolos, se saca una especie de antifaz y mira a su alrededor. Todo lo que veía era naranja, sus paredes eran rojo oscuro, ¿dónde mierda estaba? Parecía la habitación de una niña, pero su hermana no tenía tantos libros, y recordó lo que había sentido sobre el acolchado y se hizo hacia atrás esperando encontrar una rata, pero en su lugar vio a un gato negro con una cicatriz en el ojo. No encajaba del todo con la habitación, a excepción del collar con brillos verde y amarillo con un cascabel. ¿Habían sus padres cedido en dejarle tener a Wendy una mascota? El gato negro le siseo amenazante, así que él le siseó de vuelta.

Levy se levantó a tientas, las persianas estaban bajas y entraba poca luz por las rendijas, encima iba chocando con cosas que había tiradas en el suelo, y aguantándose un insulto cuando se golpeó el pie con el borde de una silla de escritorio. Había dos puertas y esta parecía ser la del baño, así que se dirigió allí, con cuidado de no volver a golpearse, tardó en encontrar el interruptor de la luz, y a pesar de tener ganas hacer pis, sentía una urgencia de mirarse en el espejo.

Echó al gato de la cama para levantarse, ¿qué se creía esa bola de pelos para intentar enfrentarse al gran Gajeel Redfox? Pero sobre todo, ¿cómo era que él había terminado en este lugar? Seguro que sus amigos le habían hecho una broma, debía ser eso. Tenía tanta ganas de orinar, que antes de darle una paliza a esos imbéciles, primero se vaciaría de todas las bebidas energéticas que había tomado la noche anterior. Entró al baño sin problemas, tenía una ventana con unas cortinas, y estaba bien iluminado, ¿cómo podían dormir con tanta luz? Huiría corriendo de allí en cuanto evacuara a su amigo. Metió la mano es su pantalones y nada, hizo a un lado la mano y al otro, y bajando la mirada estiró el elástico del pantalón y el boxer, o lo que él creía eran el pantalón y el boxer.

- _¡¿Pero que mierda...?!_ \- Gritó furioso y descolocado.

Al mismo tiempo que en otra parte de la ciudad, en otra habitación alguien daba el primer vistazo al espejo.

 _-Aaaahhhhh!-_ Gritó con todos su pulmones Levy al ver en el espejo un reflejo que no era el propio.

* * *

Levy se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tomando la ropa que encontró limpia o que parecía no tener tantos usos. Se sentía sucia y quería darse un baño como hacía siempre en las mañanas, pero no creía ser capaz de poder ver ese cuerpo desnudo sin sentir pudor, y tampoco iba a bañarse con los ojos cerrados, eso iba a ser peor todavía, si llegara a tocar algo... sentía escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

Se ató el cabello tras desistir en intentar desenredarlo, y salió de la habitación hacia un pasillo, al segundo intento encontró las escaleras. Toda la casa era distinta a la habitación, con tonos pasteles, y fotografías que no se detuvo a mirar en la prisa por salir de allí. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero un llamado la detuvo.

 _-¡Gajeel! ¿Eres tú?_

Levy dudó antes de responder. _-Si...?-_ Fue a donde la llamaban, no a ella, pero tenía que ir de todas formas.

Entró a la que era la cocina y allí había una mujer, de ojos azules y pelo rubio recogido en un rodete.

- _Buen día, hermano._ \- Una niña pequeña de largo pelo azul sujeto en dos coletas la saludó, Levy solo asintió con la cabeza.

 _-Buen día, amor.-_ La mujer se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, era raro, porque ella siempre era quien debía pararse mas derecha o en puntas de pie para saludar a alguien, y ahora debía agacharse para que esta mujer, la madre de Gajeel le diera los buenos días.- _Me pareció escucharte gritar, no creí que estuvieras ensayando tan temprano..._ \- Levy se la quedó observando sin entender.- _Pero tú lo dijiste, no debo meterme en tu habitación, eres un hombre y por mas que sea tu madre, no debo meterme en tus cosas._

 _-S-Si, buen día.-_ Titubeó. _-Me voy yendo..._

 _-¿No vas a desayunar?-_ Le preguntó la niña.

 _-Tengo que hablar con una amiga.-_ Explicó, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta, debería haber dicho un amigo, esperaba no levantar sospechas, pero la primera opción en la que pudo pensar fue en Lucy.

 _-Esta bien, envíale saludos a Juvia_.- Asintió la mujer volviendo a enfocar su atención en los panqueques que estaba haciendo. _-Y ahora ¿qué le pasa a este chico que aún no despierta?-_ Preguntó a nadie en particular. _-¡Rogue, levantate ya mismo!_

 _-Voy saliendo.-_ Empezó a caminar para ir a la salida. No quería quedarse mas tiempo allí, se sentía fuera de lugar.

 _-¿No estaba raro?-_ Escuchó preguntar a la mujer _.-Nunca me deja darle un beso._

 _-Siempre está raro.-_ Le respondía la niña. _-Aunque es mas raro que se haya levantado antes que Rogue.._.-Se reía divertida.

Levy se apresuró a salir de allí, antes de cruzarse con alguien mas, era temprano y necesitaba hablar con Lucy, esperaba no espantarla con su apariencia, pero lo mas importante esperaba que le creyera y entre las dos descubrieran una forma de resolver esto.

* * *

Gajeel había entrado en pánico, orinar había sido toda una cuestión y creía que había quedado traumado de por vida. No sabía que ponerse, y no pensaba desnudarse, por lo que decidió ponerse la ropa encima, por lo menos el pijama que usaba era una musculosa y un short, así que solo se puso un pantalón deportivo y agarró una campera canguro que encontró y se la puso encima. ¿Cómo hacia ella para controlar su pelo? Gajeel intentó ponerse el pañuelo como ella, pero fue imposible, así que terminó colocándoselo como él solía hacer y cubriéndose el pelo con la capucha. Encontró unas ojotas y se las puso. Debía ir con Juvia, ella era lo suficientemente rara como para entender que podía estar pasando.

Salió de la habitación, hacia una especie de living, donde había una mesa que dividía el espacio, donde en el otro extremo estaba la cocina, pero no había nadie allí, lo que le resultaba extraño acostumbrado a siempre ver a su madre preparando el desayuno para sus hermanos, su padrastro y él. Su estómago rugió provocando que se distrajera de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacía las alacenas para buscar algo que comer, encontrando un paquete de galletitas que debían durarle hasta que llegara con Juvia para comer algo.

Bajó las escaleras, y se quedó congelado al ver que estaba dentro de una librería.

 _-¿Pero que caraj..._ \- Si estaba confundido de donde estaba, viendo este lugar lo estaba aún mas.

 _-Buen día, nena._ \- Detrás del mostrador había una mujer en sus cuarentas. _-Estoy con el inventario. ¿Desayunaste?-_ Le dijo sin levantar la vista de la computadora.

Levantó el paquete que había tomado, pero como la mujer no lo miró, tuvo que responder. _-Si.-_ Al ver que seguía enfocada en lo que estaba haciendo, consideró que era buen momento para irse. - _Me voy._

- _Esta bien, nena. Nos vemos luego de la escuela.-_ Y antes de atravesar la puerta que le mostraba un cartel que le mostraba la palabra 'Abierto', pudo escuchar que la mujer se despedía. _\- Te quiero._

 _-Ajá.-_ Respondió y salió disparado del lugar.

Tenía que hallar a Juvia, quería llamarla, pero no sabía su número y dudaba que la enana la tuviera agendada, por lo que la única opción que tenía era ir a su casa, esperando ser lo suficientemente rápido antes de que la chica saliera para la escuela o mejor dicho a iniciar su actividad favorita de cada día: espiar.

* * *

Levy quería llamar a Lucy para pedirle que la esperara, recordando su número lo marcó y le llamó la atención cuando vio que el contacto estaba agregado como 'Coneja', se quedó mirando el móvil y asustada tras escuchar el tono, decidió cortar. ¿Qué le diría? Su voz no era la misma, iba a asustarla, por lo que terminó enviando un mensaje y acordaron encontrarse en el patio detrás del comedor.

Llegó antes de lo pactado, había calculado el tiempo teniendo en cuenta lo que le demoraba en llegar caminando, pero lo que lo que no tuvo en cuenta era que ya no media metro y medio, y que ahora con un metro ochenta y grandes zancadas, hizo el recorrido en la mitad del tiempo, y más porque lo había hecho con mucha prisa, así que terminó sentándose en el suelo a esperar.

 _-Levy, ¿estás aquí?-_ Escuchó la voz de Lucy y se puso de pie.- _Oh, perdón.-_ Dijo la rubia apenas la vio, a ella no, a Gajeel.- _Hola Gajeel, ¿has visto a Levy? Quedamos en encontrarnos aquí._

 _-Hola Lucy.-_ La saludó, y la otra chica la miró extrañada.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Hoy no hay sobrenombres ni bromas?-_ Ladeó la cabeza para observarla.

 _-Eh...no?-_ Levy no entendía como, pero tenía que decirle lo que había sucedido, si alguien podía ayudarla, esa era su mejor amiga. _-Esto, soy yo, yo te envíe el mensaje._

 _-Ya corta la broma. ¿Dónde está Levy?-_ Miró alrededor buscando a su amiga. _-O es que acaso querías hablar de ella y entendí mal.- Lo miró con picardía._

 _-¿Qué estas diciendo?-_ Levy no pudo suprimir el sonrojo, acaso su amiga estaba insinuando que ella y Gajeel...no, no podía ser, y no podía permitir que siguiera divagando.

 _-Wow, nunca creí que vería a Gajeel Redfox sonrojarse. Dejame sacar una foto._ \- Sacaba su celular, pero Levy se lo quitaba de las manos.

 _-Basta. Escuchame Lucy, soy yo. Desperté en este cuerpo y no se que hacer.-_ Dijo desesperada, necesitaba que Lucy le creyera, no sabía con quien mas contar.

 _-Muy gracioso Redfox, te estas juntando demasiado con tu primo.-_ Le decía mientras recuperaba su celular.

 _-Puedo probarlo.-_ Lucy la miró enarcando una ceja. _-Recuerdas como cada vez que se estrena alguna película basada en un libro, nos juntamos para leerlo y luego vamos al cine preparadas para juzgar la adaptación._

 _-¿Tú como sabes eso? Levy te contó...-_ Lo miró enfadada.

- _No, solo lo sabemos nosotras.-_ No quería que su amiga se enojara, pero tenía que hacer que le creyera.- _Y también durante cada aniversario de que perdiste a tu mamá, mi tía nos permite acampar en la librería y contamos historias de terror para distraernos, hasta quedar dormidas._

 _-No tiene sentido, Levy no te contaría eso._ \- Lucy empezaba a dudar, la actitud de Gajeel no era la misma, se lo veía mas prolijo que otros días, era extraño verlo con su pelo recogido y dudaba que fuera lo suficientemente astuto para realizar una broma tan elaborada.

 _-Preguntame algo que solo yo sepa.-_ Sugirió Levy.

La rubia dudó, pero cruzándose de brazos _.-¿Qué es lo que hay siempre en mi mesa de luz?-_ Era una buena pregunta, cualquiera empezaría a decir opciones obvias, pero su amiga sabría la respuesta.

- _Tienes a González, la muñeca que tu mamá te regaló para tu cumpleaños.-_ Lucy la miraba sin creer lo que escuchaba.- _Yo solía decirte que tenía cara de Michelle, pero nunca le cambiaste el nombre, y en la mesita solo tienes a la muñeca y la lampara de luz nocturna que tu padre te dio, que hace que tu habitación parezca un cielo estrellado, y te gusta porque muestra las constelaciones de los signos._

Era un caro regalo que el papá de Lucy había traído de uno de sus viajes de negocios, y el único que había aceptado gustosa porque reflejaba su amor por la astronomía, y aunque algunas amigas habían ido a visitar su casa, solo su mejor amiga se quedaba a dormir.

 _-Levy, ¿realmente eres tú?_

* * *

Gajeel caminó hacia la casa de Juvia, le costó ubicarse porque su casa quedaba en los suburbios, y resultaba que estaba en el centro, pero también lo estaba el departamento donde vivía su amiga, con su hermana y su madre, así que quedaba mas cerca, menos mal, porque sentía que no llegaba mas con estas piernas cortas y aparente carencia de estado físico, debía ser porque no estaba bien alimentada, no pudo terminar la mitad del paquete de galletitas porque su estómago le dijo basta, así que tuvo que guardar el resto para después, que patético.

Juvia vivía en un complejo de viviendas, así que no era difícil de acceder, era en un tercer piso por unas escaleras, a él le gustaba subirlas de a dos escalones, pero este cuerpo se negaba y tras golpearse un par de veces desistió de hacerlo. Cuando llegó al departamento 413, golpeó la madera de la misma forma que lo hacía desde que eran niños.

 _-¡Juvia ya te atiende Gajeel!-_ Se escuchaba gritar a la chica desde dentro. _-¡Dame solo un momento!_

Esperó nervioso, tenía amigos, también estaba su primo, pero no contaría con Natsu, ya que ni él comprendía bien la situación, menos iba a poder hacer que el descerebrado la entendiera.

 _-Gajeel, ¿qué haces en la casa de Juvia tan tempr...-_ Tras abrir la puerta la chica de pelo azul, se lo quedó observando. _-Tú no eres Gajeel, pero el golpe a la puerta...?_

 _-Hola.-_ Atinó a decir.

 _-Levy... Perdón por saludar así, Juvia no quiso ser grosera.-_ Se disculpó y abrió la puerta para que pasara. A pesar de que no frecuentaban el mismo círculo se conocían al menos de haberse visto y Levy era amiga del chico que le gustaba a Juvia.

- _Ah, no te preocupes mujer._ \- Le respondió restándole importancia, y Juvia lo observó extrañada. _-¿Tu mamá no está?-_ Preguntó mirando alrededor con las manos en los bolsillos.

 _-No, hoy tenía que hacer guardia en la clínica._

 _-¿Y tu hermana?_

 _-Meredy se quedó a dormir en lo de una amiga. ¿Por qué Levy vino a ver a Juvia?._ \- Se lo quedó observando, mirando de arriba a abajo, para luego subir la mirada.- _¿y vestida así?_

 _-Ah eso, no sabía que ponerme y creeme fue espantoso, tomé lo primero que encontré, y no supe que hacer con el pelo.-_ Dijo sin hacer una pausa para respirar. _-Pero eso no importa, tienes que ayudarme._

 _-¿Es acerca de Gray?_

Por supuesto que era lo primero que iba a preguntar, desde que llegaron a la ciudad y Juvia lo había conocido era lo único que ocupaba su mente.

 _-No es sobre ese idiota, es sobre mi.-_ Tenía que encontrar una forma de explicar esto.- _Soy yo, Juvs, Gajeel. Desperté en este cuerpo y no entiendo que pasó, no sabía a donde ir, no podía aparecerme en mi casa así, y tu eres la única que puede ayudarme._

 _-Tú eres Levy, y lo que dices no tiene sentido.-_ Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- _A menos que quieras decirme que te gusta Gajeel y quieres que te ayude a conquistarlo, porque eso sería genial, no solo porque dejarías de ser una rival en el amor de Juvia, sino porque creo que a él también le gustas._

 _-¿Pero qué dices a mi no me gusta la enana?-_ Respondió ofendido, ¿por qué había venido a ella? Tendría que haber ido con el idiota de su primo. _\- ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? Porque no tengo ganas de seguir en este cuerpo, hay cosas que desaparecieron y que extraño, y nadie me hizo el desayuno hoy, tengo hambre, pero solo en mi cabeza porque este cuerpo come como una puta ave, y lo único que quiero hacer es volver a tirarme a dormir y despertar de esta maldita pesadilla.-_ Hizo una pausa. - _Entonces, ¿qué dices?_

 _-Juvia sabe que cuando uno pide ayuda, siempre tiene que decir: Por favor._

 _-No voy a rogarte nada._ -Respondió ofendido.- _Sabes que no voy a hacerlo. Te conozco desde que teníamos seis años, cuando eras mas rara que ahora, y nadie se quería juntar contigo, yo soy él que siempre estuvo para ti cuando necesitaste, incluso cuando tuviste que soportar todo lo del divorcio de tus padres y argh... eso no importa, eres mi mejor amiga, así que me lo debes._

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación, y entonces Juvia lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo. _-Gajeel...? ¿Eres tú?_

* * *

 _-Tienes que llamarlo, a ti. Bueno, tú me entiendes...-_ Levy miraba a su mejor amiga tratando de interpretar que quería decir. _-Si tú estás en su cuerpo, lo más probable es que él esté en el tuyo, y si lo está de seguro tendrá su, digo tu celular encima... esto es tan complicado.-_ Susurró la rubia. Estaban las dos sentadas en el suelo, mas bien Lucy y Levy en el cuerpo de Gajeel.-T _al vez él esté en la misma situación en este momento y si lo encontramos buscaremos una forma de arreglar esto._

 _-Si, tienes razón, es lógico, si algo de todo esto puede serlo.-_ Meditó un momento y sacó el celular del chico, era bueno que no tuviera la pantalla bloqueada, porque ella realmente no servía para eso, miró la pantalla con una foto de una guitarra y marcó el número: 'Camarón', apareció. Así que la había agendado con ese sobrenombre que tanto la molestaba, en cuanto pudiera lo cambiaría.

* * *

El celular en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar, figuraba un número desconocido. No sabía que responder y si era algún conocido de la chica, ¿qué diría?

 _-Atiende tú.-_ Le arrojó el celular a su amiga, quién solo dio vuelta los ojos y de todas formas atendió el llamado.

 _-Hola.-_ Dijo Juvia, pero solo se escuchaban ruidos y nadie hablaba, parecía estar en altavoz, así que por las dudas hizo lo mismo.

 _-¿Así suena mi voz por teléfono?-_ Del otro lado de la línea una voz grave preguntaba a alguien mas, Juvia lo reconoció de inmediato.

- _Di algo, no te quedes sin decir nada._ \- Alguien mas le indicaba.

 _-Si...Hola, ¿Levy?-_ Preguntó con inseguridad.

 _-No, Juvia.-_ Se miraron entre ellos, ¿por qué no se les había ocurrido llamar por teléfono a la chica?

 _-¿Qué hace Juvia con mi teléfono?-_ Se notaba que bajaba la voz para preguntarle a la otra persona.

 _-No lo sé, preguntale por ti, por Levy. Ay esto es muy difícil...-_ Se quejaba la otra chica.

 _-Juvia tiene el celular porque está con "Levy".-_ Pronunció el nombre con cuidado para ver si del otro lado entendían.- _Gajeel, ¿no?_

 _-Ehm...? Si._ \- La duda en la respuesta, confirmó lo que ambos amigos pensaban, así que Gajeel tomó el celular y preguntó.

 _-¿Dónde nos vemos?-_ Planteó sin dar lugar a sugerencias.

 _-Estamos en la escuela.-_ La otra voz dijo.

 _-No quiero que me vean así...-_ Las protestas de "Gajeel" apenas se escuchaban.

 _-En casa de Juvia no hay nadie.-_ Sugirió alegre su mejor amiga. _-Les paso la dirección y vienen para aquí._

 _-Envíala por mensaje a este número_.- La chica le quitó el celular.

 _-Bien, los vemos en un rato.-_ Su amiga se despidió alegre y el llamado se cortó. _-Juvia cree que están en la misma situación que nosotros, pero no dijeron nada por teléfono por miedo a equivocarse._

 _-Espero que tengas razón, no pasó una hora de que desperté y ya quiero que esto termine.-_ Dijo preocupado, pero viendo a su amiga su expresión cambió. _-¿Cuál es el chiste?-_ Juvia amplió mas la sonrisa y solo negó con la cabeza.

 _-Deja que Juvia te ayude.-_ Le tocó la frente. - _Debes fruncir mas el entrecejo para parecerte mas a ti, aunque con el rostro de Levy te ves tierno._ \- La miró aún mas molesto.-¡ _Así! Así te pareces mas a ti mismo._ \- Comenzó a reír.

 _-Si, si, muy graciosa.-_ Dejó de prestarle atención y se enfocó en pensar en el llamado. Era verdad que habían sonado extraños, supuso que la otra voz que escuchó debía de ser la rubia novia de su primo que siempre estaba con Levy, esperaba que Juvia tuviera razón y que estuvieran frente a lo mismo que ellos, porque tal vez entre todos podrían encontrar una solución a todo esto, pero que seguía sin entender era: ¿por qué seguía con tanta hambre?

* * *

 **Nueva historia, 100% Gajevy :D ¿Les gustó? ¿La odiaron?**

 **Va a ser Rated T, solo lenguaje esta vuelta, y va a durar 5 capítulos, la actualizaré junto con Hechizo de luna.**

 **Un beso enorme, nos leemos.**

 **BianWW**


	2. ¿Por qué a mi?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _-Golpea la puerta.-_ Lucy la miraba cansada, llevaban un par de minutos de pie frente al departamento sin hacer nada.

 _-¿Y si nos equivocamos?_ \- Le planteó.- _¿Y si no..._

 _-Hola.-_ La puerta se abrió antes de que preguntara nada mas.- _Juvia supuso que serías tú, por tu voz. Pasen..._ \- Se detuvo en cuanto vio a su amiga. _\- Rival en el amor.-_ Susurró cuando Lucy pasó a su lado para entrar al departamento.

 _-Estoy con Natsu..._

Levy no dijo nada, y solo se concentró en el departamento en el que estaba, era un lugar acogedor y con toques muy femeninos, era evidente que solo vivían mujeres allí, ya que era similar a donde ella vivía. Pero alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás suyo y cuando volvió la vista pudo verse a ella misma, pero no era ella.

 _-¿Qué me pusiste?-_ Fue lo primero que dijo. En frente tenía vestida a Levy, bueno a ella, con un pantalón deportivo violeta que solía usar para estar en la casa, un canguro naranja, estaba con unas ojotas fuxias y se había puesto un pañuelo azul a modo de bandana, y evidentemente no se había peinado.

 _-¿Y tú que mierda le hiciste a mi cabello?-_ En contraste con lo que él había hecho con el pelo de Levy, el suyo se veía prolijo tirado hacia atrás, atado en una coleta tirante.

 _-Lo peiné, deberías estar agradecido, era necesario...-_ Se miraba las uñas, era una costumbre que tenía, pero a diferencia de como recordaba, ahora sus uñas no estaban pintadas de rosa. _\- Tienes suerte que no lo haya cortado._

 _-Como toques mi cabello...-_ Gajeel la amenazaba, pero estando en el cuerpo de Levy, era gracioso ver como apuntaba con el dedo al chico que era mucho mas alto.

 _-¿Qué?-_ Levy se había erguido cruzándose de brazos, comúnmente no intimidaba a nadie, pero con la altura y el cuerpo de Gajeel el caso era distinto.- _¿Vas a hacerme algo peor que estar así?_

Juvia y Lucy se quedaron congeladas viendo el enfrentamiento, las dos habían sugerido a sus amigos encarar las cosas con mas calma, como para estar seguros antes de decir lo que para alguien ajeno a lo que sucedía podía sonar como un invento, pero el cruce de palabras que tanto Levy como Gajeel intercambiaban, dejaba en evidencia que el cambio que se había producido era igual en ambos lados.

 _-Creo que estamos lidiando con lo mismo.-_ Le dijo Lucy sin quitar la vista del cuerpo de su mejor amiga, que a pesar de tener el mismo rostro que conocía, tanto su vestimenta como su actitud denotaban que no era la misma persona.

 _-Si, definitivamente.-_ Asintió Juvia.- _¿Lucy quiere que me encargue de su amiga? Juvia está acostumbrada a detener a ese bodoque. Lucy debería hacer lo mismo con el mio, se que no será lo mismo porque Levy parece mas delicada, pero si sabe golpear como Gajeel...-_ Se dio vuelta para mirar a la rubia, mientras el griterío no cesaba. _-Bueno, Gajeel solo sabe resolver todo a golpes, así que será mejor que Lucy lo contenga._

Fue complicado separarlos, pero tras varios minutos de forcejear lograron sentarlos a ambos en un sillón. Juvia trajo té y galletas a la sala con ayuda de Lucy y así cuando estuvieran los cuatro sentados podían empezar a discutir que harían.

Juvia servía con la tetera en las tazas. _-Es Lady Gray.-_ Gajeel daba vuelta los ojos, aunque por lo menos estaban en el living, ya que lo avergonzaría que vieran la colección de objetos que su mejor amiga tenía en su habitación de su compañero del mismo nombre que el té.

 _-Gracias Juvia.-_ Lucy era la primera en hablar. _-Bueno, chicos, tenemos que pensar como resolver este embrollo._

 _-Juvia opina igual.-_ Se sentaba en un sillón a la izquierda de los otros tres. _-Evidentemente llegamos tarde a clases, pero supongo que esto es un poco mas urgente._

 _-Son clases de apoyo, y mas para quienes necesitan llegar al promedio necesario para aprobar._ \- Las tres mujeres tenían buenas notas, así que se dieron vuelta para ver a Levy, o mas bien a Gajeel, ya que él era quien tenía las notas mas bajas.

 _-¿Qué?-_ Les respondió mal. _-Mis notas están bien._

 _-¿Y por qué vas a las clases que doy en la biblioteca?_ \- Levy fue la que cuestionó su respuesta, Gajeel formaba parte del grupo de estudio que ella lideraba en la biblioteca pública, era una de sus actividades extracurriculares y al ser buena enseñando fue simple que aceptaran que usara ese espacio público.

- _Porque no me gusta tener que estar preocupándome a último momento por los exámenes.-_ Respondió rápido, pero el cuerpo no era suyo y no podía controlar tan fácil sonrojarse, por lo que Juvia y Lucy empezaron a reírse, y Levy sin comprender se concentró en tomar unas galletas del plato que la amiga de Gajeel había puesto en la mesa, tenía tanta hambre en este cuerpo, se preguntó cuanta comida tendría que comer por día para mantener tanta masa muscular y hacer ejercicio.

 _-Bueno, decidido, hoy nos salteamos las clases.-_ Lucy fue la que retomó lo que estaba sugiriendo.- _Tenemos que ver si podemos resolver esto, o sino habrá que hacer un plan alterno.-_ Hizo un pausa.- _¿Sugerencias?_

Ninguno había pensado que algo como esto podía suceder fuera de una película, y básicamente eran los filmes con ese tópico su base de conocimientos, así que las ideas eran pocas. Ninguno de los dos usó algún elemento egipcio que hiciera que sus cuerpos cambiaran, o alguien que consiguiera su sangre y mediante un colgante le diera la apariencia del otro, o se enfrentaron con un espejo mágico o se toparon con ninguna estatua que hiciera que sus personalidades se intercambiaran, lo único que pensaban era que podía ser que le lanzaran un hechizo, y bueno, esos eran los films que recordaban.

 _-¿Enemigos? Alguno...-_ La dueña de casa preguntó.

 _-No, mas bien paso desapercibida.-_ Se encogió de brazos. _-No soy siquiera buena para hacer amigos, creo que enemigos sería mas complicado, ¿no?_

 _-O lo contrario...-_ La rubia miró a su amiga. _-¿Y tú Gajeel?_

 _-No le agrado a muchos, pero intimido lo suficiente como para que alguien se atreva a meterse conmigo._

 _-Gajeel no intimida tanto si le hicieron esto._ \- Juvia le respondía.- _Ni Levy ni tú buscaron lo que les está pasando, tiene que haber un factor externo que hiciera que estemos aquí..._

 _-Piensen bien-_ La rubia tomaba nota de todo, como buena futura periodista, para unir cabos y tratar de llegar a una conclusión.

 _-Tú lees mucho camarón, tal vez leíste un libro de vudú..._ \- Fue lo que se le ocurrió a Gajeel.

 _-¿Por quién me tomas?-_ Respondió ofendida.- _Ayer leí el último libro de una saga y no podré leer nada mas hasta dentro de dos semanas, porque tengo el examen de ingreso, y debo tener buenas notas si quiero esa beca..._

 _-Oh, ya lo leíste.-_ Lucy la miró entusiasmada.- _Yo todavía no lo hice, pensaba pasar por tu casa y comprarlo allí. Me apartaste mi copia, ¿no?_

Gajeel se había quedado pensando en lo que dijo Levy, estaban los dos queriendo obtener una beca, era obvio que de formas distintas, ya que la chica no era una deportista nata como él, pero podía ser que eso tuvieran en común.

 _-¿Qué beca?-_ Preguntó al fin, interrumpiendo la conversación sobre el libro.

 _-Como Levy es toda una nerd-_ Levy en el cuerpo del moreno miraba mal a la chica, que lo decía como cumplido y no le prestaba atención.-, _tuvo excelentes notas todos estos años, y si rinde bien el examen, tendrá una beca completa que cubriría todos los años de la universidad si mantiene bien sus notas una vez ingresada.-_ Lucy sonreía orgullosa de su mejor amiga.

 _-Gajeel está en una situación parecida.-_ Juvia al igual que la otra chica quería alardear de su mejor amigo. _\- Se sabe que vendrán entrenadores de varias universidades a ver el partido final, y van a ofrecer becas a los mejores jugadores con tal de enlistarlos para sus equipos, y uno de esos es Gajeel.-_ Infló su pecho mostrando su orgullo por su amigo de la infancia, la rubia solo tomaba nota.

 _-Entonces eso tienen en común.-_ Todos se dieron vuelta a mirarla. _-Tiene que ser eso, los dos están detrás de una beca, y seguro que hay mas gente que quiere obtenerla._

 _-Pero la enana y yo no obtendríamos la misma beca, no te ofendas, pero tu cuerpo carece de coordinación._

 _-Tiene un punto, y no en eso de que no tienes coordinación..._ \- Se corrigió Lucy.- _Pero debe haber algo en común. Capaz molestaron a alguien y se desquitó de esta forma, y la beca será el motivo._

- _Me importa una mierda quien fue, cuando ponga mis manos en él lo destrozaré..._

 _-Puede ser una chica..._ -Juvia sugirió.

- _Bueno, en ese caso el camarón se encargará.-_ Señaló a su lado, aunque Levy estaba en su cuerpo.

- _Es verdad, Gajeel ¿tienes alguna ex novia que te quisiera hacer una mala jugada...?_ \- La rubia lo observaba con su cuaderno en mano, provocando que se moviera incomodo en su asiento en el cuerpo de Levy.

 _-Gajeel nunca tuvo novia, ni siquiera tiene experiencia en citas.-_ Respondía por él su mejor amiga, viendo a donde encaraba la situación. _-Y tampoco rechazó a nadie, ni nadie intentó sus avances con él, Juvia piensa que es porque su actitud no ayuda demasiado y por eso ninguna chica se le declaró, y él es muy vergonzoso como para hacer algo así, y su mamá dice que..._

 _-Gracias Juvia, por esa genial introducción de porque soy un perdedor, muy informativa._ \- Gajeel la interrumpió para que no continuara, una cosa era que ella supiera todas esas cosas, y otra que las otras chicas se enteraran, pero aunque la rubia estaba tratando de reprimir una risa, podía ver que el caso de Levy no era igual, ya que podía ver como fruncía el entrecejo de esa forma que le era familiar, por estar acostumbrado a ver en el espejo. _-¿Y tú? Algún ex, tu sabes... el flacucho que hace atletismo y el otro fanático de la jardinería que siempre se andan peleando por ti.-_ Ella lo observó sin entender.

 _-Jet y Droy son amigos de Levy, y solo eso, ella se los dejó bien claro en repetidas ocasiones._ \- Lucy ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que estos dos se le habían declarado a su mejor amiga, pero siempre era divertido de ver como ninguno perdía la esperanza y seguían intentándolo, pero estaba segura de que jamás le harían algo que la perjudicara o le hiciera daño a Levy.

 _-Gihihihi...-_ Todos miraban a Levy, bueno a Gajeel, riendo con su risa característica, pero era gracioso ver a la chica en su lugar hacerlo. _-¿Cuántas veces los rechazaste?_

 _-No lo sé_ -Se cruzó de brazos a modo defensivo.- _, somos amigos hace muchos años._

 _-Se le declararon por primera vez en tercer grado._ \- La rubia le respondió.- _Y creo que hace un par de semanas fue la última vez que le pidieron una cita._ \- Afirmaba alegre.

 _-Lucy, basta.-_ Le lanzaba una mirada enojada, para luego dirigirse al resto.- _El punto es que ellos no lo hicieron, no tengo ningún ex enojado, y Gajeel tampoco, así que intentemos enfocarnos en como salir de esto. ¿Les parece?-_ Nadie dijo nada, pero era evidente la incomodidad en el aire.

 _-Juvia piensa que la respuesta clásica es ponerse en el lugar del otro, ¿no era así?_ \- Lucy asentía dando por concluido el tema. _-Juvia ve como en las películas siempre funciona. Mírense a los ojos y digan lo que piensan del otro, para tratar de ver si pueden expresar lo que sienten y así romper esta especie de encantamiento._

Gajeel y Levy suspiraron a la vez, y dándose vuelta para enfrentar sus miradas.

- _¿Qué esperan?_ \- La mejor amiga de Levy lo apuraba, tras varios minutos que los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio.

 _-Es que es como verse a un espejo...-_ Se quejaba Gajeel.- _Pero estoy demasiado arreglado para ser yo._

 _-Si. Bueno, pues al menos tu no tienes que ver como parece que hubieses salido de una peli de zombies..._ \- Protestaba Levy.

 _-Créeme que si no empiezas a entrenar, te comerían enseguida.-_ Le retrucó.

 _-Basta.-_ La rubia lo regañaba. _-Dejen de quejarse, llevamos horas con esto y a menos que quieran seguir así, deben intentarlo. ¿Está bien?_

 _-Si, como sea.-_ Gajeel dijo resignado y Levy solo dio vuelta los ojos.- _Veamos-_ Se miró a si mismo, pero sabía que era a la chica que lo ayudaba en un par de materias a quien le hablaba.- _, soy una enana sabelotodo, que me tiño el pelo de azul para hacerme la geek, y uso vestidos demasiado cortos para que mis piernas parezcan mas largas, gihihi._

 _-¡Gajeel!-_ Lo retó Juvia, golpeando suave en el hombro a su amigo, porque no quería hacerle daño a Levy.

- _Ah si, bueno, pues yo soy un bruto, puro músculo para dar miedo a la gente, y así evitar que se me acerquen porque carezco de inteligencia, empatía y tacto..._

 _-Levy eso fue muy duro._ \- Lucy la miraba reprobando lo que su amiga había dicho, siempre fue alguien de carácter afable y bondadoso, y se notaba que estaba en su límite, porque sino jamás hubiese respondido de esa forma a nadie.

Gajeel solo se encogió de hombros, en parte era verdad, nunca tuvo la empatía entre sus virtudes, jamás supo consolar a Juvia, ni aconsejar a sus hermanos, y lo de tener tacto... era un tipo sincero, y la verdad a veces ofendía a la gente, eso no lo podía evitar, como tampoco podía evitar su contextura física, era alto, y aunque de mas chico era mas bien flacucho, el deporte y seguir una rutina de ejercicios diarios hizo que ahora fuera tan corpulento. Y él había provocado a la chica, por eso ponía en duda su inteligencia, porque si, ella era una nerd, pero no era una sabelotodo, era buena enseñando y explicándole cosas que él no entendía, y le gustaba su cabello, quedaba bien con su piel tan clara y hacía que sus ojos chocolate destacaran, pero no iba a decir eso, como tampoco que cuando ella no lo veía siempre se quedaba mirando a sus piernas, agradeciendo que usara vestidos, porque además estos le quedaban muy bien.

 _-Es verdad.-_ Trató de calmarse Levy. _-Lo siento Gajeel._

 _-Yo también.-_ Asintió con la cabeza.

 _-Gracias, no debí decir eso de ti.-_ Ella sabía que se había extralimitado, pero era que él siempre la sacaba de sus casillas, con sus sobrenombres y bromeando a costa suya. Y en la situación en la que estaban, que la criticara había sido mucho para manejar, pero no debería haberse enojado así, no iba a conseguir nada, y además no era lo que pensaba de él, si, no tenía tacto, y a algunos les daba miedo, parecía el típico chico que hacía bullyng a sus compañeros, pero se daba cuenta que era alguien dulce, aunque lo ocultara, en realidad mas allá de su grupo de amigos, nunca lo había visto juntarse con nadie mas, y era un deportista, por supuesto que iba a tener músculos, y se veían bien en él, pero prefería que no se enterara que ella pensaba eso.- _Esto no está funcionando chicas..._

 _-Bueno, supongo no tenemos mucha opción, busquemos en Google.-_ Lucy dijo al final.

Juvia trajo su notebook, y todos revisaban sus celulares, no había mucha información fehaciente de soluciones al problema que enfrentaban, se unieron a un par de foros de esoterismo, y aunque algunos no parecían muy creíbles en la información que daban, tampoco lo era la situación en la que Levy y Gajeel se encontraban, por lo que dejaron sus consultas de todos modos, siempre planteando todo de modo hipotético, o en plan le pasó al amigo de un amigo.

No querían intentar ningún hechizo ni nada arriesgando empeorar todo, lo único en lo que todos confiaban era en que debían encontrar alguna especie de bruja o alguien que los ayudara con esto, lo de ponerse en el lugar del otro definitivamente no funcionaría, menos porque Gajeel y Levy no eran tan cercanos y no podían pedirles que pensaran nada en frío, cuando los dos estaban totalmente fuera de sí, aunque intentaran mantenerse controlados.

Cuando por la tarde la mamá de Juvia volvió a la casa, decidieron que era momento de ir a algún otro sitio donde pudieran seguir hablando del tema sin que nadie los interrumpiera, terminaron en el parque que quedaba cerca de lo de la chica, los cuatro tirados sobre el césped, cuando tras varias ideas, a Lucy se le ocurrió algo, y ese sería el último intento desesperado de hacer que ambos volvieran a sus cuerpos originales.

Gajeel estaba parado en una punta del parque y Levy en la otra, la idea era descabellada, pero no había nada de malo con intentar, y Lucy y Juvia estaban paradas al centro de los dos.

 _-Cuando yo lo diga, corran con todas sus fuerzas.-_ Gajeel se había descalzado, ya que correr en ojotas no iba a ser muy práctico, pero podía hacerlo, aún en un cuerpo tan poco atlético. Levy tenía miedo de lastimarse a ella misma, porque Gajeel estaba en su cuerpo, y ella estando en el suyo, con su tamaño, sabía que quien sería quien peor lo sacaría, pero si funcionaba valdría el golpe.- _¡Ahora!_

Los dos corrieron, no se detuvieron por nada, hasta que se toparon con el cuerpo del otro y de un golpe seco ambos se quedaron sin aire, cayendo al suelo con muy poca gracia. Cualquiera que viera la escena desde fuera, pensaría que estaban locos, pero ellos no prestaban atención a su alrededor y sus amigas se acercaban rápido para ver si había funcionado.

La posición en la que terminaron era incómoda, Gajeel era mucho mas pesado que Levy por lo que terminó encima del cuerpo de ella, pero simplemente se salió de arriba y se dejó caer al costado. Gajeel se puso de pie y se sacudió el césped que había quedado en su ropa, pero mirándose a sus manos, o mas bien las de Levy gruñó.

 _-¡La puta madre! ¡No funcionó!-_ Maldijo su suerte, y viendo que Levy todavía estaba en el suelo, intentó ayudarla a levantarse, pero era difícil con el cuerpo de Levy, ya que su cuerpo no era tan fuerte, y esta en el suyo no ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Las otras dos chicas no sabían que decir, Levy solo se quedó sentada en el suelo, cuando Gajeel desistió de levantar su cuerpo, viendo que le era imposible.

 _-Sigo igual-_ Su voz sonaba temblosa.- _, y no es justo. No quiero esto, yo no le hice nada a nadie..._ \- Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

 _-No, por favor no llores...-_ Gajeel dijo, no le gustaba ver como empezaba quebrar en llanto, él raramente lo hacía, y no quería que nadie viera esta escena, tenía una imagen que mantener.

- _Creo que Juvia nunca vio a Gajeel llorar...-_ Su amiga dijo de pie a su lado, y Lucy tras mirarlos mal, se sentó junto a su amiga y la abrazó, aunque fuera a Gajeel a quien parecía que abrazara, era a Levy a quien intentaba contener.

 _-Encontraremos la forma de arreglar todo, no te preocupes._ \- Se quedó pensando y nadie dijo nada. _-Pero tendremos que ir al plan de contingencia...-_ Miró a Juvia.

 _-Juvia habló con su rival en el amor y tenemos un plan B..._

 _-Que te dije que estoy con Natsu.-_ Se quejó la rubia, pero Juvia la ignoró.

 _-¿Qué plan?_ \- Preguntó Gajeel enarcando una ceja.

* * *

Viendo que no había nada que funcionara, las chicas habían pensado que hasta que la situación se revirtiera, era preferible no alertar a nadie mas. Además ¿quién les creería?, iban a decir que estaban insanos y un psiquiatra lo aprobaría sin lugar a dudas. Por lo que por el momento iban a tener que tomar el lugar del otro, con todo lo que eso implicaba.

 _-Entonces la familia de Gajeel está formada por su mamá Grandeeney, su padrastro es Skyadrum, y sus hermanos son Wendy y Ryos, pero este prefiere que lo llamen Rogue._ \- Repetía todo lo que le había contado Juvia mientras volvían caminando.

A pesar de que Levy quería volver a su casa, con su tía Katja, su gato Lily y sus libros, iba a tener que pasar la noche en lo de Gajeel, y como era la hora de cenar no iba a haber forma de que pudiera evitar cruzarse con su familia, Juvia la ayudaría quedándose a comer.

 _-A Juvia le agrada mucho la mamá de Gajeel, es una mujer muy amorosa, y su papá es muy divertido-_ Juvia le comentaba sobre los miembros de la familia Cheney, para que no se sintiera tan fuera de lugar.-, _Rogue antes siempre estaba tras Gajeel y quería ir a donde sea con nosotros, pero ahora está mas cerrado en si mismo..._

 _-Rogue va al colegio con nosotros, ¿no?_ \- Levy creía conocerlo.

 _-Si, tiene 14, está unos cursos debajo nuestro.-_ Le respondía. _-Es parecido a Gajeel, pero un poco mas bajo y mas delgado... no que Gajeel este gordo, es que..._ \- Se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

 _-No te preocupes, no le voy a contar nada.-_ Sonreía.- _Entonces Wendy es la menor con 7 años, a ella la vi esta mañana._

 _-Si, Juvia se lleva muy bien con Wendy, es algo tímida con quienes no conoce-_ Le mostraba unas fotos con los hermanos que tenía en el celular, donde estaban ella, junto a Gajeel y Wendy sobre sus hombros.-, _pero Juvia la conoce desde que era un bebé, aunque para Gajeel nunca dejará de serlo._

 _-¿La sobreprotege mucho?-_ Le preguntaba Levy.

 _-Si-_ Se detuvo en sus pasos.-, _ahora que Juvia lo piensa, mejor evita a Wendy, se dará cuenta de que hay algo raro._

 _-Hecho.-_ Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa.

 _-¿No abrirás la puerta?-_ Le preguntó Juvia.

 _-Nunca tomé ninguna llave._ -Dijo preocupada.

 _-Toquemos timbre y finjamos que la olvidaste._

* * *

Del otro lado de la ciudad Lucy conducía su auto junto a Gajeel.

 _-Esto es genial, me siento bien-_ Sonreía Gajeel y la rubia lo miraba sin entender para luego volver la vista a la calle.-, _es sorprendente._

 _-Pensé que no estabas felíz con todo esto..._

 _-Eh...? ¿Con qué?_ \- Entendiendo.-, _con esto, no, claro que no. Lo que sucede es que siempre me descompongo en cualquier vehículo, es divertido andar sin sentirse mal._

 _-Natsu tiene lo mismo.-_ Le dijo en tanto estacionaba frente a la librería.

 _-Lo sé, parece ser algo de familia.-_ Se quedó observando el local con un gran letrero que decía: Librería Neville. Lucy aguardaba en silencio.

 _-Katja es genial, esta casi todo el día en la librería, Levy a veces la ayuda._

Gajeel no le respondía nada.- _¿Quién es Katja?_

 _-La tía de Levy. ¿Bajamos?_

Tras saludar a un par empleados de la tienda, llegaron a las escaleras por las que mas temprano había bajado Gajeel y cuando entraron al departamento que estaba en la parte de arriba, encontraron a Katja preparando la cena y aunque invitó a Lucy a comer, la rubia le explicó que solo se quedaría un rato, porque ya le había avisado a su padre que volvería para cenar.

La tía de Levy volvió a lo suyo, y Lucy tuvo que indicarle a Gajeel cual era la habitación de la chica.

 _-Bueno, hoy fue la excepción, pero mañana deberemos ir al colegio y no puedes ir así..._ \- La rubia se cruzó de brazos, en tanto Gajeel se sentó en la cama que estaba desordenada.

 _-¿Qué tiene de malo esto?_

 _-Por favor, tu tía es algo despistada si no se dio cuenta como vestías-_ Lo señaló para probar lo que decía.-, _pero cualquiera que te vea en la escuela va a notar el cambio._ \- Gajeel frunció el ceño.- _Deberás peinarte y aunque sea lucir presentable._

 _-Tch...-_ Se quejó, si por él fuera se quedaría encerrado hasta que todo se resolviera, pero no iban a lograr nada sino se empezaban a mover. Lucy había comenzado a buscar en los cajones ropa y preparando lo que debería ponerse al día siguiente.

Gajeel se recostó de espalda en la cama mirando al techo, había tanto que tenía que hacer en estas semanas y ahora todo se veía trunco, él solo deseaba estar en su casa, con su familia, y no aquí sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar. En el momento en que pensaba en su hogar, dio vuelta el rostro para mirar hacia un lado porque escuchó al gato, este estaba observándolo, analizándolo y era obvio que por mas que se vistiera como la chica, al animal no lo podría engañar.

 _-Lily es raro, no le agrada mucha gente.-_ Decía Lucy mientras buscaba unos zapatos.

 _-¿No será rara? Es hembra...-_ Se sentó en la cama y extendía con cuidado una mano para que el gato la oliera.

 _-Nop, es macho, Levy lo encontró en la calle y pensó que era una nena y así lo nombró, con su tía decidieron conservar el nombre.-_ Le comentaba y se acercaba para enfrentarlo.

 _-Yo le voy a decir Panther...-_ No pensaba usar un nombre de niña, y le parecía un sacrilegio mancillar la masculinidad del animal.

 _-Bueno, ya está.-_ La novia de su primo lo miraba.

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Sugiero que te des un baño, y mañana yo vendré mas temprano a ayudarte.-_ Le explicaba.- _Veo que te dejaste el pijama..._

 _-Si, como la enana es plana...-_ Se encogió de hombros y se tomó donde suponía debía de haber pechos, no esperando encontrar nada y sorprendiéndose alegremente cuando notó los senos de la chica, empezando a apretarlos.

 _-Levy no es plana, no digas eso._ \- Se ofendió la rubia.- _Y no la manosees._

 _-Pensé que no tenía nada...-_ Se alejó la musculosa del pijama para mirar debajo y Lucy lo golpeó en la cabeza.- _¡Ouch! Eso no era necesario, además ella debe estar tocándome la..._ \- Lucy lo miró roja de furia, así que optó por no decir ninguna grosería. _-...el pito._

 _-Me voy, mañana a las 7 estaré aquí y te ayudaré a cambiarte y peinarte._ \- Se sujetó el tabique para calmarse.- _Y te explicaré como usar un corpiño._

 _-Un cor-¿qué?-_ Esto iba a ser peor de lo que creía.

El gato maulló felíz como mofándose de él, había algo que le agradaba al felino y aunque fuera un poco, empezaba a gustarle el chico que estaba dentro del cuerpo de su dueña.

* * *

 **Segundo cap, cuanto misterio... o no tanto, jeje.**

 **Gracias por los los reviews a Princess Love 92, Hati-chan, jailys-sama y L-Rosie.**

 **Wendy: Si, es una nueva historia, me alegra que la encuentres interesante y a esta voy a trata de hacerla lo mas divertida posible :).**

 **Le mando un beso grande, nos leemos.**


	3. ¿No hay otra opción?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _-Buenos días, amor. ¿Estás bien?_

 _-Hola..._ \- Respondía incómoda Levy.

La mamá de Gajeel la había sorprendido en la cocina mientras tomaba su café como solía hacer todas las mañanas, aunque esta vez era un poco mas temprano de lo acostumbrado.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, después de la cena, en la que había permanecido casi todo el tiempo en silencio, y tras despedirse de Juvia, se retiró a la habitación del hijo mayor de la familia e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, ordenar. Era la tarea que siempre realizaba en la librería de su tía, aunque en esta ocasión no habían sido libros.

Ese había sido su intento de agotarse para lograr conciliar el sueño, por supuesto fue imposible, además el desorden iba mas allá de su comprensión, y con respecto a la ropa terminó optando por organizar y separar lo que debía lavarse, quedándose con lo mismo que llevaba el día anterior, y no teniendo mas que hacer, se quedó junto a la ventana a esperar el amanecer.

Existía una última posibilidad, si fuera uno de esos hechizos de 24 horas de duración, en cuanto el sol asomara en el horizonte todo volvería a la normalidad, pero había amanecido y era obvio que el milagro no llegaba. Así que frustrada decidió encarar su día con la mayor positividad posible. Ella era perseverante, solía intelectualizar las cosas, analizando cualquier problema podía encontrarle una solución, y al sentirse totalmente inútil e incapaz de resolver algo, decidió ser positiva, si, eso y confiar en que con su amiga pudieran arreglar todo esto.

 _-Nunca sueles levantarte antes que nosotros.-_ Grandeeney le acomodaba el pelo, que ahora lo tenía algo mas desprolijo en una coleta suelta.- _¿Pasa algo?_

 _-No-_ No quería preocupar a la mujer, recién la había conocido y le agradaba mucho, tal vez era por ese aire maternal que emanaba y que a Levy le hacía falta en ocasiones.- _, no es nada, solo estoy sobrepasad..._ \- Se detuvo porque debía evitar hablar en femenino.

 _-Te entiendo, son demasiadas cosas, la escuela termina, debes pensar en la universidad, pronto ya no vivirás con nosotros.-_ La mujer se apoyaba en la encimera a su lado y al ser mas baja que su hijo lo abrazaba rodeando sus hombros, haciendo que una extraña calidez la embargara. _-Mi bebé está creciendo y pronto dejará el nido._ \- Su voz se quebró un poco al decir esto, pero rápidamente se recompuso y se acomodó la bata que llevaba sobre el camisón. _-Y creo que ya es hora de que te enseñe mi receta de panqueques, al menos hasta que consigas a la chica que te los cocine en mi lugar._

 _-No todas las chicas saben cocinar-_ Dijo Levy mientras la mujer buscaba los utensilios de cocina necesarios.- _, yo no lo hago.-_ Añadió por lo bajo.

 _-¿Qué dijiste, amor?-_ Le preguntó la mujer antes de abrir la heladera.

 _-Nada, nada._

* * *

 _-Lev, Levy..._

 _-Pero que caraj...-_ Gajeel se despertó turbado ante el sonido que interrumpió sus sueños.

 _-Nop, todavía eres tú.-_ Lucy negaba con la cabeza, observando como quien había venido a ayudar la ignoraba. _-Levántate ya, te dije a las 7 y son las 7 así que sugiero que empecemos con esto._

 _-Solo un rato mas.-_ Se daba media vuelta volviéndose a cubrir con la manta.

 _-Nada de eso, no hay tiempo.-_ Tiraba del cobertor y las sábanas, por lo que Gajeel tomó la almohada para taparse de la luz que entraba por la ventana.

 _-¿Dormiste vestido?_

 _-Te quejabas de que no querías que me "propase" con tu amiga, así que ahora no rompas._ \- Le respondía a la rubia con ironía, aunque no sonaba muy amenazante con la voz baja que Levy solía tener por las mañanas.

 _-Supongo que no te bañaste...-_ Afirmaba Lucy y le daba la espalda para hurgar los cajones.

Gajeel trataba de ignorar el ruido porque quería seguir durmiendo, pero Lucy no parecía que fuera a dejarlo, mas cuando le quitó su último escudo contra la luz solar, la almohada.

No entendía como la peliazul podía vivir sin persianas, el brillo del sol era demasiado, y cuando pudo adaptar la vista solo enfocó la mirada en Lucy para insultarla, pero sus palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando vio lo que sostenía.

 _-¿Qué mierda..._

 _-Es una bikini-_ Le explicó con total naturalidad y él solo pudo fruncirle el ceño. _-Si no te lavas el cabello no sabré como manejarlo, pero si hay una posibilidad de que podamos revertir... esto_ -Dijo señalándolo.- _, voy al menos a intentar salvaguardar la dignidad de mi amiga. Así que apúrate, para asegurarme que no hagas nada te ayudaré a cambiarte y tendrás solo diez minutos para bañarte.-_ Le pasó el bañador de dos piezas. _-Bueno, no tenemos todo el día. ¿Qué esperas?_

No sabía cuanto mas traumática sería toda esta experiencia y él nunca había sido un tipo creyente, pero estaba dispuesto a rogarle a todos los dioses del Olimpo con tal de que todo esto fuera tan solo una pesadilla.

* * *

 _-Había este ruido constante que no me dejaba dormir.-_ Rogue ocultaba un bostezo con el dorso de su brazo y se sentaba en la mesa con su familia para desayunar, _-¿Por qué estamos en el comedor?-_ Wendy que estaba a su lado le acercaba un paquete de galletas dulces y él las tomaba observándolas tratando de entender que estaba sucediendo. _-¿Dónde están mis panqueques? y ¿qué es ese olor?_

 _-Gajeel incendió la cocina.-_ Su padre aparecía detrás suyo llevando un extintor, Wendy se reía y veía a su hermano querer hacerse mas pequeño en su asiento. _-Comeremos delivery hasta que con su madre podamos hacer tiempo de ir a comprar una nueva._

 _-Fue un accidente, a cualquiera puede sucederle.-_ Grandeeney le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a quien creía su hijo mayor y luego comenzaba a untarle mermelada a unas galletas.- _, con un poco de práctica no volverá a repetirse._

 _-Eso espero, no me gusta vivir de comida envasada._ \- Protestaba Rogue, aunque ya había terminado la mitad del paquete. _-¿Tú a donde vas?-_ Le preguntaba a su padre.

- _Debo ir a recargar el extintor, tomé el del auto, y no quiero me detenga la policía y no tener todo en regla._

 _-No me refería a eso.-_ Sin mirarlo mientras bebía un té, extendía una mano con la palma hacía arriba, el hombre daba vuelta los ojos, y tomando su billetera sacaba dinero se lo daba al chico.

 _-Skyadrum. Rogue.-_ Grandeeney comenzaba a regañarlos.- _Ya les dije que dejaran las apuestas, que sea la última vez..._

 _-¿Qué apostaron esta vez?-_ Le preguntaba por lo bajo Wendy a su hermano mayor, en tanto sus padres discutían, bueno, mas bien Grandeeney regañaba y Skyadrum intentaba defenderse.

 _-Que Gajeel destruiría la cocina si intentaba cocinar.-_ Ambos se reían. _\- Papá le tenía mas fe._

 _-Bueno niños, me voy.-_ Le daba un beso en la cabeza a Wendy y uno rápido en los labios a su esposa para silenciarla.

 _-No acabé contigo.-_ Le advertía la mujer, pero Skyadrum se escapa de la reprimenda y ya estaba en la puerta de entrada.

 _-¡Juvia está aquí!-_ Gritaba antes de dejar el hogar. _\- Pasa están en el comedor._

Levy suspiró aliviada, su boleto de salida había llegado.

* * *

Lo único positivo en lo que podía pensar mientras iban en el auto hacia la escuela, era en que al menos le había ganado la pulseada a Lucy y no había tenido que usar un vestido. En su lugar había elegido algo mas discreto, remera blanca, jeans y unas zapatillas rojas, por supuesto ante la insistencia de la rubia para controlar el cabello tuvo que usar un pañuelo, pero escogió uno azul oscuro, lo mas similar a negro que tenía la chica en su colección, y si que lo era, ya que tenía de todos los colores que podía imaginar.

En el estacionamiento los estarían esperando Juvia junto con Levy, y esperaba que ella al menos no haya elegido un vestuario que lo avergonzara.

Al verla, supo que no iba a ser tan afortunado. Acaso la chica había revisado en todas sus cosas, porque parecía que había encontrado las remeras y camisas que el había ocultado en lo mas recóndito de su habitación, esas que le habían regalado y nunca se había puesto, ya que sus combinaciones de ropa siempre eran distintas variantes de negros o grises.

 _-Tengo una imagen que mantener, enana.-_ Le dijo apenas la vio y Levy le frunció el ceño, y así descubrió porque todos le temían cuando los miraba así, y la enana parecía haber dominado esa técnica en un tiempo récord.- _Preferiría que te limites a la ropa que sueles verme usar._

 _-Me limité a la ropa limpia.-_ Afirmaba acomodándose una camisa a cuadros naranja que llevaba sobre una remera verde, al menos el jean era oscuro. _  
_

 _-Bueno, buen día para ti también, amiga, Juvia.-_ La rubia interrumpió el comienzo de la discusión, Juvia asintió con la cabeza el saludo y Levy dirigió su atención a Lucy.

 _-Hola Luce, perdón por no saludarte. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no era algo de 24hs._

 _-Si, lo pude ver de primera mano.-_ Señaló a Gajeel a su lado.- _Pero hoy es un nuevo día y tengo fe que lograremos algo._

 _-Juvia piensa lo mismo -_ La peliazul estaba al lado de su mejor amigo, intentando acomodarle el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza pero siendo su mano alejada cada vez que se acercaba.-, _creo que debemos hacer dos equipos y empezar a consultar quienes no consideran de su agrado a los chicos como para hacerle esto._

 _-Bien pensado Juvia. -_ Lucy sacaba el cuaderno que siempre llevaba en su cartera. _\- Haremos un listado de la gente que ambos conocen y de ahí empezamos. ¿Qué opinan?_

Dividiéndose, empezaron a recorrer la escuela para buscar al posible instigador detrás de todo esto. Lucy iría con Gajeel y Juvia acompañaría a Levy, y visto desde afuera nadie vería mas que a dos pares de mejores amigos que siempre estaban juntos, porque al estar en el cuerpo del otro resultaba fácil la tarea de preguntar a sus mas allegados sobre ellos mismos, ya que al desconocer la situación, hablarían sin sentirse incómodos. Y aunque resultaba complicado escuchar lo que los otros pensaban de ti en la cara, porque después de todo no era tu cara la que veían, eso hacía sus respuestas sinceras.

Lucy y Gajeel no tuvieron problemas a la hora de hacer preguntas, solo un pequeño percance cuando hablaron con Jet y Droy, estos al ver a Levy cambiada con una actitud algo rebelde, propia de Gajeel, lo vieron como una oportunidad de realizar un avance y no pudieron evitar pedirle salir en una cita, y si Lucy no hubiese intervenido las cosas hubieran terminado a los golpes, al menos le resultó fácil arrastrar al chico en el cuerpo de Levy, si hubiese estado en el propio sería otra historia.

Las opiniones acerca de Levy eran que era muy agradable y bondadosa, hasta los profesores le tenían estima, y aunque Gajeel no fuera muy amigable, en el plano deportivo era admirable, por lo que aunque él no quisiera creerlo, varios lo veían como un ejemplo a seguir y había chicas que lo consideraban bastante apuesto.

Alumnos, empleados y hasta el cuerpo educativo, y nada. Decir que la búsqueda resultó en fracaso era poco, durante dos días hablaron con prácticamente toda la escuela, y a pesar de que intentaron indagar y ser mas perspicaces en sus preguntas, no consiguieron nada.

La última esperanza era el grupo de estudio en los que ambos participaban. Y las conversaciones con ellos tampoco condujeron a nada. Lissana y Laki quedaron descartadas; Bisca y Alzack iban juntos, pero ellos solo se interesaban por el otro y tampoco mostraban desagrado hacia ninguno de los dos; luego estaba Max, siempre en su mundo junto a Warrod y ellos ciertamente no despertaban ninguna sospecha. Por lo que quedaban solo quienes no iban a la escuela, pero si a la biblioteca y formaban parte del grupo: Hikibi, Totomaru, Jackal y Yukino.

Y el problema con ellos era que debían esperar hasta el sábado por la mañana y era miércoles. Y no solo eso Levy solía preparar los temas a estudiar en la semana, esta iba a ser la última vez que se verían antes del comienzo del receso, siendo la clase mas importante, porque muchos debían rendir los últimos exámenes. Dadas las circunstancias, si para el sábado no resolvían esto iba a a ser Gajeel quien diera la clase y eso no le agradaba mucho al chico.

 _-¡Suspéndela!_

 _-No, esta clase es realmente importante, muchos van a las clases de apoyo no particularmente porque les vaya muy bien en la escuela y algunos rendirán finales o recuperatorios._

 _-¿Y qué se supone que haga?-_ Le respondía ofuscado.- _¿Quieres que las de yo? Porque ya sabrás que no tengo la paciencia para enseñar que tienes tú._

Levy solo atinó a llevarse una mano al rostro, se sentía raro al tacto con los piercings que llevaba el chico.

 _-¡Si yo tengo que reemplazarte, tu también lo harás! A menos que encuentres una forma de revertir esto antes del sábado._

 _-¡Yo no tengo porque hacerte ningún favor! Da la clase tú, si tanto te importa._

 _-Eso sería aún mas raro, ¿qué van a decir cuando te vean dando la clase en mi lugar._ \- Gajeel se encogía de hombros mostrando su desinterés.- _¡Entonces no esperes nada de mi a cambio!_ \- Gritaba Levy, y antes de que Gajeel le respondiera Juvia se puso entre los dos para calmar la situación.

 _-Chicos, estamos llamando la atención.-_ Les advirtió.

- _A este ritmo la gente pensará que son pareja por la acalorada discusión que están teniendo._ \- Lucy miraba mal a varios estudiantes que se habían detenido para prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando.- _¿Por qué no dejan que Juvia y yo intentemos averiguar algo mas y ustedes se toman un descanso?_

 _-Tch, como sea.-_ Se quejaba Gajeel, y se daba media vuelta comenzando a alejarse del grupo, se sentía demasiado frustrado como para permanecer un minuto mas hablando sobre lo mismo.

- _Desde que Juvia lo conoce siempre hace eso.-_ Les comentaba.- _No le gusta como va algo y simplemente evita el problema yéndose._

 _-Iré a buscarlo.-_ Levy intervenía.- _Es mi culpa que se haya enojado._

Dejó a las otras dos chicas y caminó en la dirección por la cual Gajeel se había marchado porque lo había perdido de vista bastante rápido.

Al final debía darle la razón cuando en repetidas ocasiones, en clase o en la biblioteca, él le había dicho que era muy baja y por eso era difícil encontrarla, y ahora misma era a ella a quien le costaba encontrarlo.

* * *

Gajeel estaba enojado, no solo había tenido que soportar este cambio mas tiempo del que le hubiese gustado, sino que como yapa no pudo ser capaz de ubicar en su sitio a esos dos idiotas que quisieron invitarlo a salir, bueno, no a él, a Levy, pero eso lo molestaba aún mas si era posible.

Caminaba distraído en dirección al gimnasio cuando se topa con alguien, casi cayendo al suelo, aunque recibió ayuda para evitar el golpe. Esto no pasaría si estuviera en su cuerpo, la otra persona sería quien se llevaría la peor parte.

 _-Hey Lev. Debes tener cuidado y mirar por donde caminas.-_ Gray Fullbuster, el sujeto de devoción de Juvia, compañero de clase y amigo de Levy.

 _-Si, si, como digas str... Gray.-_ Se corrigió antes de decir nada que lo delatara. Gray era el mejor amigo de Levy, por lo que sabía del informe completo que solía pasarle casi a diario su amiga, también sabía que se conocían de pequeños y compartían casi todas las clases.

 _-Yendo a espiar a alguien, ¿no?-_ Le guiñaba el ojo y con la cabeza señalaba hacia el gimnasio, del cual no estaban mas que a un par de metros de la entrada. _\- Pensé que eso lo hacíamos en equipo-_ Sonrió con picardía.- _, pero la vi pasar junto a Lucy, algo extraño debo admitir..._

Gajeel no comprendía nada, ¿a quién espiaba Gray junto a Levy? Sabía que Juvia era quien estaba con Lucy, a menos que se estuviera refiriendo a otra persona del mismo nombre que él no conociera. Y mas extraño era que había mencionado que quien le interesaba a la enana era alguien que podía estar en el gimnasio. ¿Él lo conocía? Tal vez podría preguntarle a Fullbuster, aunque iba a sonar bastante fuera de lugar. Antes de poder intentar razonar siquiera con la poca información recibida, el chico lo interrumpió.

 _-Creo que el gimnasio está vacío, ¿quieres que te acompañe a echar un vistazo?-_ Cuando frunció el ceño el otro chico rió. _-Está bien, de todas formas debo ir a buscar a Natsu. ¿Cine la próxima semana? Lucy me dijo de la película, mi genero favorito y el tuyo: Hombres lobo y romanc... Cierto, debes rendir. En dos semanas entonces. Avisen, sé que Jet y Droy no tendrán problema, y llevar a Natsu no es muy difícil, mientras haya sangre.-_ Volvía a reírse.

 _-Si, en dos semanas._

No supo que mas responder, lo que le había dicho lo había dejado pensando, pero no le encontraba sentido, así que tras despedirse solo entró al gimnasio, buscó en el armario que el profesor siempre olvidaba cerrar y tomando un balón se dispuso a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, descargar tensiones practicando su deporte favorito: basquet.

Parecía que la habilidad deportiva no era el fuerte de Levy, pero pudo adaptarse rápido, hasta que fue interrumpido por la persona en cuestión.

 _-Supuse que podía encontrarte aquí.-_ Dijo Levy cruzándose de brazos debajo del aro.

 _-Bueno, ya me encontraste, ¿qué quieres?-_ Le dijo lanzando el balón al aro, pero errando el tiro.

Levy vio su oportunidad y tomó la pelota antes que Gajeel, no confiando en su destreza en lo deportivo se acercó a él, hasta quedar frente a frente. Era divertido ver su propia cara molesta, ella siempre sonreía, pero era como estar frente a alguien mas. Le ofreció el balón sin soltarlo.

 _-No sé si las chicas tengan mas suerte, por eso debemos contar con el otro.-_ Dijo por fin dejando que Gajeel tomara la pelota.

 _-No vas a convencerme que de esa maldita clase._

 _-No tenemos mas opción que tomar el lugar del otro, y eso implica no solo que deberás dar esa clase, sino que...-_ Suspiró, no le gustaba decirlo en voz alta, era su mayor temor y quería creer que arreglarían todo esto antes, pero estaba la posibilidad de que no fuera así, por lo que debían estar preparados. _-Sino revertimos esto a tiempo, deberás dar el examen por mi._

 _-Ruega que no sea así.-_ Le arrojó la pelota y Levy tuvo que esforzarse por agarrarla. Esta vez fue Gajeel quien se pasó la mano por el rostro, ella tenía razón, la parte negativa era que si todo seguía igual él también tenía asuntos importantes de los cuales ocuparse. _-¿Alguna vez jugaste basquet?-_ Levy negó con la cabeza.- _Esto va a ser difícil._

 _-¿Solo es encestar? ¿no?_

 _-Hay mas que eso, es trabajo de equipo. Somos cinco contra cinco en la cancha, y cada jugador cumple una función._

 _-Lo sé, vengo a los partidos._ \- Gajeel notó como las puntas de sus orejas se enrojecían y frunció el ceño. _-Lucy me obliga... por Natsu._

 _-Sip, Natsu es parte del equipo, el juega de 1, yo soy 3.-_ La cara que puso Levy debió delatarla, porque Gajeel bufó fastidiado.- _Son cinco posiciones, es fácil, va por altura, de mas bajo a mas alto, ¿te sabes el equipo que suele ser titular?-_ Al ver que asentía continuó. _-¿Puedes ordenarlo?_

 _-Creo que si-_ Empezó a contar con los dedos.- _:Natsu, Bickslow, tú..._ \- Meditó un momento pasándole el balón.- _Laxus y Elfman._

 _-Bien, es un comienzo. Intentemos practicar._

Era difícil, él no necesitaba pensar demasiado, desde niño jugaba y era tan simple como respirar, Levy por otra parte quería razonar todo y no estaban llegando a ningún punto. Así que se colocó detrás de ella en la linea de tiro y la ayudó a intentar encestar.

 _-Uno creería que debería ser al revés, pero sabiendo lo malo que eres para los tiros libres, tiene sentido que quieran ayudarte._

Los dos se sobresaltaron separándose, Laxus había entrado al gimnasio y desde su perspectiva parecía como si Levy intentara enseñarle a Gajeel.

 _-Estoy sin agua en casa, iba a usar las duchas, no pensé encontrarte aquí.-_ El rubio mostrando un bolso que llevaba, se dirigió a Levy pensando que era su compañero de equipo.

 _-No pensamos que iba a haber nadie.-_ Le respondió, haciendo que la atención de Laxus se desviara y tratara de ocultar una risa, porque quien hablaba para él era Levy.

 _-Perdón por interrumpir su tiempo a solas. Seré rápido, lo prometo._

 _-Ya nos íbamos.-_ Gajeel se apuró a tomar de la muñeca a Levy y salir del gimnasio, cuando habían hablado con Laxus, Lucy se había ocupado de hacer las preguntas, y viendo la situación el rubio iba a interpretar de otra formas las cosas.

Al pasar por al lado del rubio para salir del gimnasio este le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su supuesto amigo, ¿los hombres siempre eran tan bruscos? Fue lo que pudo pensar Levy tomándose del hombro.

 _-Apenas consigues novia y te vuelves un dominado, hasta ni te vistes igual.-_ Se rió, y aunque lo que decía podía parecer agresivo, su tono jocoso denotaba que no lo decía en serio.

 _-No es mi nov... y tú sales con Mira.-_ Levy le retrucó sabiendo como era la relación de ambos, y Laxus sonriendo solo negó con la cabeza.

 _-Touché..._

No habían recibido novedades ni de Juvia ni de Lucy, por lo que terminaron practicando en el parque, al día siguiente devolverían el balón a la escuela.

Gajeel nunca se sintió tan agotado en su vida, lo había intentado, pero el cuerpo de la chica no estaba entrenado para esto, si las cosas seguían igual, sabía que luego le dolería todo. Levy por el contrario no estaba tan cansada físicamente como lo estaba mentalmente, era demasiado pedirle que recordara todos los reglamentos y a la vez coordinara sus movimientos, era obvio que por mas que estuviera en su cuerpo no iba a adquirir esa capacidad de un día para el otro y mucho menos en una tarde de práctica.

Miraban al cielo, recostados sobre el concreto de la cancha, estaban en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos. No se sentían incómodos, era tranquilizador.

 _-¿Por qué lo haces?-_ Preguntó Levy.

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¿Por qué quieres la beca? Tus padres no parecen tener un mal pasar económico y te ayudarían si no la obtuvieras.-_ Porque si dependía de ella iba a ser difícil conseguirla, en menos de dos semanas no iba a poder aprender un deporte que él llevaba años practicando.

 _-Somos tres hermanos, y Skyadrum es genial, no puedo quejarme, pero no es mi padre, lo es, pero... tu entiendes, no tiene porque hacerse responsable también por mi. Y sobre mi mamá..._

 _-Quieres que se sienta orgullosa de ti.-_ Gajeel no respondió nada, y ella supo que había acertado en su respuesta. _\- En mi caso solo somos mi tía y yo. El dinero no sobra y la beca sería genial, Crocus está lejos, pero es de las universidades mas prestigiosas._

 _-Entonces no perdamos tiempo.-_ Levy dio vuelta el rostro para mirarlo. _-Muéstrame que hay que estudiar y veré que puedo hacer._

 _-¿De verdad?-_ Dijo entusiasmada, una expresión extraña en el rostro de Gajeel que hasta a él le resultó rara.

 _-No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.-_ Intentó incorporarse, pero del cansancio no podía mas, y Levy terminó ayudándolo.

Pasaron por la librería, donde Gajeel tuvo que distraer a la tía de la chica y a un empleado, para que ella se escabullera y pudiera sacar unos archivos y varios libros que tenía en su habitación. Tuvieron suerte que esa tarde era tranquila y no hubiera ningún cliente que la delatara, ver alguien del aspecto de Gajeel subiendo de incógnito al piso de la dueña sin dudas llamaría la atención.

No demoró mucho y optaron por ir caminando a la casa de Gajeel, Levy no sabía que diría su tía si se aparecía con un chico en su casa, solos, así que la mejor solución era ir a la casa de Gajeel donde no los molestarían... tanto.

En esta ocasión Levy no había olvidado la llave, así que entrar no iba a ser problema, lo complicado iba a ser como sus padres tomarían que Gajeel apareciera en la casa con una chica que no conocían. Nunca había llevado a nadie, solo a Juvia y eso no contaba porque ellos eran amigos desde niños. Conocía a su madre, pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar y eso lo tenía un poco aterrorizado, así que le indicó a Levy que lo presentara rápido y luego fueran a su habitación.

En el living encontraron a Grandeeney y Skyadrum viendo un reality en la televisión, mientras que Wendy hacia su tarea sobre la alfombra.

Levy se aclaró la garganta y todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para prestarle atención.

- _Hola a todos. Esta es Levy_ \- Se presentó a ella misma y tratando de actuar como el chico, apoyó su brazo sobre su cabeza, a lo que Gajeel la empezó a mirar con rabia, absteniéndose de hacer nada, ya arreglarían cuentas mas tarde.-, _vino a ayudarme con unos temas de exámenes que aún no tengo del todo claros._

Gajeel se limitó a saludar con la cabeza, temía que si abría la boca diría algo equivocado o llamaría a su familia de la forma en que solía hacerlo y eso empeoraría todo. Su padre sonreía pícaro, su madre no podía emitir palabra, intentaba hacerlo pero cada vez que abría la boca, volvía a cerrarla sin acotar nada, Wendy los miró ladeando la cabeza para luego volver su atención a sus deberes.

 _-Estaremos en mi habitación.-_ Levy finalizó, porque veía que Gajeel no iba a ayudarla y lo tomó de la muñeca para llevarlo arriba, su padre sonrió al ver eso, mas cuando ella confundió donde estaban las escaleras, mostrando lo nerviosa que estaba y Skyadrum empezó a reírse a carcajadas al ver a su hijo actuar así.

Cuando los dos adolescentes desaparecieron, Grandeeney golpeó a su marido.

 _-Es la primera vez que trae una chica a casa y tu lo avergüenzas._

 _-Porque tu abriendo la boca como un pez estabas ayudando mucho.-_ Grandeeney volvió a golpearlo, para luego tomarlo con fuerza de ambos hombros.

 _-Es hermosa, ¿no? Mi hijo tiene buen gusto._

 _-Tal vez sean solo amigos._

 _-No, está raro últimamente y se está arreglando mas. Definitivamente hay algo ahí._

 _-Si tienes razón no se si sea tan conveniente que se queden encerrados en la habitación. Aunque lo sabremos cuando empecemos a oír ruidos.-_ Se rió y su esposa volvió a golpearlo.

 _-Disculpa, pero yo crio caballeros._

Al decir esto, como para poner en duda lo que había dicho, Rogue entra al living rascándose las partes y escuchando música tan fuerte, que aún con auriculares, se escuchaba.

- _¿Qué comemos hoy?_ \- Preguntó mirando a su celular.

 _-¿Caballeros, eh? Dignos de estar ante la realeza._

Grandeeney solo frunció el ceño y llamó a Wendy.

 _-Amor, por favor ve a decirle a tu hermano que deje la puerta abierta._

La habitación estaba totalmente limpia, si no fuera por los posters no la reconocería, daba miedo, no tanto como cuando Levy empezó a mostrarle los archivos que tenía en el pendrive que había llevado.

 _-¿Y tú crees que yo voy a poder aprenderme todo eso? Estas perdida._

 _-Por favor, al menos intentalo.-_ Le rogaba desde el asiento. _-Yo daré lo mejor de mi cuando practiquemos. Podemos armarnos horarios y de esa forma te ayudaré a estudiar y tu me entrenarás._

 _-No creo funcione._

 _-Por favor, por favor. Mientras estemos atrapados en el cuerpo del otro no hay otra opción. Si demoramos en resolverlo, yo deberé jugar por ti y tu rendir el examen de ingreso por mi.-_ Le explicaba.- _Yo me quedaré con esta copia para estudiar también, porque si rompemos este "hechizo" antes de las dos semanas yo seré quien deba rendir._ \- Gajeel la miró escéptico.

- _Tienes suerte que me agradas, porque voy a odiarte cuando estudie todo esto._

 _-Gracias, Gajeel.-_ Le dijo Levy abrazándolo.

 _-Basta que me estás estrujando-_ El chico forcejeaba. _-, aún no sabes manejar mi fuerza y tu eres muy pequeña._

 _-No lo soy._

 _-Si que lo eres._

 _-Que no._

Una risita llamó su atención y los dos miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, ahí estaba Wendy, media escondida desde fuera de la puerta, y los observaba divertida discutir.

Ambos se pusieron pálidos sin saber que decir.

 _-Enana, ¿qué fue lo primero que escuchaste?-_ Gajeel le preguntó, aunque era de Levy que salían las palabras.

 _-Cuando te empezó a explicar cuales eran los temas que debía preparar para esa prueba difícil.-_ Se rió.

Había escuchado todo, y antes que reaccionaran corrió a abrazar a su hermano, con tal fuerza que casi lo tira al suelo, ya que era distinto cuando abrazaba a una chica de metro y medio.

- _Sabía que estabas raro._

 _-Creo que siempre fue raro.-_ Dijo Levy.

Sonrió tímida y extendió la mano.- _Soy Wendy, ¿tú eres Levy, entonces?_

Tras las presentaciones y después de estar conversando sobre el tema con la hermana menor de Gajeel, todos pudieron relajarse. La niña prometió no decir nada, solo seguía riendo de los intentos por revertir el hechizo que habían realizado.

El lado bueno era que tenían una nueva aliada.

 _-Vieron muchas películas.-_ Decía entre risas, sentada entre los dos.- _Igual no probaron todo._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_ \- Levy perdió la cuenta de todo lo que había visto por internet para probar, y aún recordaba el impacto de su cuerpo cuando se golpearon.

 _-Les faltó intentar con la fuerza mas poderosa de todas.-_ Sonrió ampliamente viendo como la miraban sin entender a lo que se refería. _-El beso de amor verdadero._

¿Realmente necesitaban mas aliados?

* * *

 **"La última vez que me fijé estaba muert..." Gajeel Redfox capítulo 490 y Bianca en el capítulo 3 de este fic :)**

 **Estoy viva y acá hay nuevo cap de Cambio, pronto espero poder subir de HDL, terminó Fairy Tail 7-7 y yo todavía no terminé ese fic, pero no se preocupen ya voy a actualizarlo.**

 **Gracias por las reviews a Hati-chan, Mistyk862,** **PrincessMico y nicolsilvacaro.**

 **Wendy, la de Gajeel es la forma mas directa de tocar indirectamente jaja, y Guest acá está la conti :)**

 **Un abrazo a todos, gracias por leer.**


End file.
